Kiara Jinks
"I don't know whether I'm supposed to cry or scream, or laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all. I mean, another dimension? A secret sister? Magical artifacts? That ought to be a freaking joke!" Kiara Claire "KC" Donovan-Jinks is the first-born child of Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks. She was thrown into an alternate, Warehouse-less reality with her parents (but without her younger sister Emilia) when she was less than two years old. She grew up in that world, which gave her a chance to bond with relatives who were long dead in the "real world". Her father's sister Olivia played a big role in her life, as did her mother's parents, Killian and AJ. As Claudia's daughter, KC was practically shoved into the limelight as a child, no matter how her parents tried to keep her out of it. While she very much enjoys making music, dancing and acting in itself, she never exactly loved the public attention. She kept the popular kids in school at a save distance, sticking to her selectively chosen little group of friends there, and that carried on into her adult life. Kiara is a whip-smart young woman with a sarcastic, often dry sense of humor and an artistic vein. The people she loves have always been high on her list of priorities, even though she sometimes doesn't quite know how to connect to them. She's very protective over her little brother, Jansen, who was born in the alternate reality when she was in elementary school. Family & Loved Ones Emilia As children, Emilia and Kiara developed a mental bond, unaware of the other's true identity. It started through dreams, but it kept getting stronger. They thought of each other as something akin imaginary friends for years, until KC got older and realized there must be something else behind the voice in her head. She started blaming her wild imagination, going as far as considering if she was going crazy. She eventually found out the truth, that Lia was really her sister and the world she grew up in wasn't the one she was born in. The revelation left her overwhelmed, and torn between what she's always known and what was meant to be. Jansen Kiara was eight years old when JJ was born, and effectively made her a big sister. (Because, of course, at the time she didn't know about Emilia.) Jansen grew up seeing a side of her only few people knew, because he's the one person she never hid her heart around. For him, she was vulnerable, but by no means weak. She defended him, teased him and took care of him like an older sibling should. When her parents started thinking of ways to return to their original dimension, Kiara was immediately terrified of losing her baby brother, since he was born in the alternate world. Remiel ''"If I go back there, I'll find you. Maybe I'll lose my grandparents, maybe I'll lose my aunt and my entire life here. But we won't lose each other, okay? I told you that I'd be by your side until my dying breath, and I meant that. If we're right and we're meant to be, we're meant to be in any dimension." '' Remiel Diamond was Kiara's fiance in the alternate world. They were in the middle of planning their wedding, when KC's whole life fell apart. The news of her true origins came almost simultaneously with his sudden death, and the ground beneath her feet just seemed to vanish. Before, she wasn't sure if she should return to her "home dimension", but after she lost him she made her choice. She had to find him there, and try to heal her wounded heart. Of course, nothing quite went the way she'd hoped. She found him, but he seemed like an entirely different person. He'd been raised under other circumstances, and grew up to be a colder, more guarded young man. Instead of her beloved boyfriend, he became an enemy of the Warehouse, like his father had been in this world. Paige Her Parents Kiara has always been a very independent girl, standing on her own two feet rather than leaning on her parents (or anyone else for that matter). In the back of her mind, she always felt like they were hiding something from her, but she didn't accuse them of anything along those lines. Not as a kid, anyway. When the pieces started falling into place, she flat out yelled at them for the first time in her life. A secret like that isn't easy to accept, after all. Claudia The bond KC shares with her mother is a contradiction in itself. On one hand, they're very much alike. They have similar interests and characters traits, common priorities and flaws. They get along well - just maybe not as your typical mother and daughter duo. Kiara never ran to her Mom when her world was on fire. She never felt the need to lean on her or call for her past kindergarten. The girl took care of herself when her mother was on tour or working late at the office, and she continued to do just that when Claudia was at home, even when the woman offered her a helping hand whenever she could. They didn't argue much, and they were always close in a certain way, but there was also a distance in between them, a tension most outsiders wouldn't even notice. They didn't talk about it, because neither felt the need to. They both knew what the barrier consisted of: secrets, lies and the prying eyes of the public. Steve Kiara's father handled things a little differently, because he did feel the need to talk to her and explain himself to her. He couldn't tell her what exactly happened when she was a baby, of course, but he tried. Every chance he got, he tried to get through to her, talk about anything and everything as long as it meant something to his daughter. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her, that she could rely on him if she ever felt like it. KC appreciated all of that, she honestly did. But how was she supposed to ignore the voice in her head reminding her that he wasn't being any more honest than his wife? The Grandparents Killian & AJ Being thrown into an alternate dimension as a baby definitely makes life complicated, but it's not all bad. In the world she was born into, KC's maternal grandparents had been dead for about 15 years already, but in the one she grew up in, they were around, happy and healthy. Grandpa Lian and Grandma AJ very much adore their daughter's oldest child, and enjoyed spending time with her for twenty years. Killian often invited her into his garage or even the lab, and AJ bent her own rules so her granddaughter could use the record label as her own personal playground. Arabella rarely missed any of the girl's recitals or competitions, and often talked about how proud she was of her gifted grandchild, but at the end of the day, Killian was the one who really knew Kiara. He became a support beam for the independent young woman, and hearing about his fate in the "real world" made her choice a lot more difficult. Emma In the original dimension, Emma Jinks lost a lot. Her daughter, her husband, and eventually her son, daughter-in-law and grandchild. (She never even knew about Steve's second daughter.) But like many others, she had more luck in the alternate world. Her husband still died of smoking-induced lung cancer, he chose that fate, but Olivia wasn't killed and Emma got to know four of her grandchildren, being unaware of the fifth. Kiara doesn't see Emma quite as often as AJ or Killian, since the former still lives in New Jersey, but she likes to visit her Grams when she needs some time off from the hurried routine and prying eyes in New York. Not only does she reside in a less stressful environment, but Emma is also a very calming person to be around. She's patient, open-minded and kind, more so than anyone else in KC"s life. Sometimes, Emma's a little worried that she can't offer the girl as much as Claudia's wealthy and gifted parents, but Kiara's actually quite grateful to have such a grounded and "normal" grandmother to balance things out. Besides, back in the "real world", she'll only have that one grandparent, won't she? The Cousins Kris & Karo Zadie & the Twins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Donovan Family Category:Jinks Family Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman